


Forged Love

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [10]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Pre Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's first forged signature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged Love

Neal thought once more about how it wasn’t his fault he had gotten into a fight. If stupid Billy Jones had just kept his mouth closed nothing would have happened. Neal could take the teasing about him, what did he care what Billy had to say.

Billy told everyone that Neal’s Mom only bought him ugly old thrift store clothes because she didn’t love him.

No one would ever say a word about her again he thought as he signed her name to the note the teacher had sent home. It was the first time he’d ever forged a signature.


End file.
